Con diez cañones por banda
by Ertal77
Summary: La mala suerte del doctor John Watson hace que sea capturado por un barco pirata precisamente en su último viaje con la marina británica. Piratelock como regalo de cumpleaños para Gudea :) Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel, espero que te guste el regalito! Este fic participa en el rally "The game is on" del Foro I am Sherlocked.


El capitán John Watson maldijo su suerte cuando vislumbró la enseña pirata ondeando en el barco que se acercaba por el horizonte. Era su último viaje en la ruta Maracaibo-Londres; se suponía que el mes siguiente, tras un corto permiso, iba a dejar la marina y a incorporarse al quinto regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland, del ejército de _infantería_ de Su Majestad. Hasta ahora sus roces con los piratas habían sido mínimos y en tierra, ¿por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte precisamente entonces?

Toda la tripulación peleó como un solo hombre bajo las órdenes del teniente al mando de la fragata, pero tras una hora el resultado de la contienda estaba bastante claro: los piratas, aunque con peores pistolas, tenían mejores armas de asedio y eran increíblemente feroces. A medida que sus compañeros iban cayendo a su alrededor, John volvió a maldecir y trató de decidir su destino.

Tenía dos opciones ante él. La primera era luchar hasta la muerte, intentando llevarse por delante a todos los corsarios que pudiera. Había tenido una buena vida, aunque no tan larga como le hubiera gustado, y tampoco es que se hubiera imaginado jamás muriendo de viejo en su cama. Así que, ¿por qué no? Era una opción honorable.

La segunda opción suponía revelar su condición de médico de a bordo. Al haber estudiado medicina antes de entrar en la marina, John cumplía la doble función en el barco. Sabía que no le matarían sabiendo que era un doctor; la medicina cotizaba a buen precio en alta mar. El problema era que esa opción básicamente era una condena de esclavitud. Una vez que se hicieran con él, los piratas jamás le dejarían marchar, ni siquiera a cambio de un rescate. John escupió con rabia y se lanzó a matar o morir.

Sin embargo, unas horas después se hallaba entre los supervivientes de la contienda, atado como una morcilla... y en el barco pirata. No había sido él el que había cantado, sino uno de sus subordinados, maldito fuera. El muchacho lo había hecho de buena fe, para salvarle la vida, pero ahora estaba sentado en la cubierta del barco, observando las olas plateadas bajo la luz de la luna, mientras su fragata se perdía en la lejanía con lo poco que quedaba de su tripulación. John se despidió mentalmente de Portsmouth y del quinto regimiento de fusileros, amén de volver a ver a sus padres y a su prometida. _En fin_ , suspiró, _supongo que estar muerto sería todavía peor. Al menos un poquito peor._

—¿De verdad cree eso, doctor? En ese caso valora demasiado su vida.

John giró la cabeza hacia la voz, ya que las cuerdas le impedían girar el cuerpo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?— le preguntó a la sombra que se acercaba hacia él—. ¿Debería preferir estar muerto? Y, además, ¿cómo sabe usted en qué estaba pensando?

El hombre llegó hasta su lado y se acodó en el pretil de cubierta, lanzando elegantes anillos de humo con su pipa. Era un hombre algo más joven que John, de unos treinta y cinco años, alto y delgado, y con un aspecto distinguido que su atuendo de pirata no lograba disimular.

—¿No está claro? ¿En qué va a estar pensando, sino, mientras observa como su fragata se aleja hacia Inglaterra? Apuesto a que se estaba despidiendo mentalmente de su madre patria.

John gruñó, sin negar ni afirmar nada. El hombre alto le ignoró durante un rato, concentrado en fumar su pipa.

—Me estoy preguntando por qué se alistó en la marina, siendo médico...— comentó el hombre al fin, sin mirarle—. Quizá algo le hizo perder la fe en la medicina. ¿Perdió usted a alguien cercano debido a una enfermedad? ¿Su padre, quizá?—. El pirata se volvió al fin a mirarle y, aunque John se sentía impresionado por su intuición, se negó a abrir la boca. Se preguntaba qué demonios estaría observando el pirata en él, estudiándole de una forma tan descarada. De repente, el hombre sonrió y volvió a morder la pipa, enseñando los dientes—. ¡Ah, ya lo sé! ¡La persona que murió fue su prometida!

John se sintió como si le hubiesen atizado un mazazo en la cabeza al recordar a Eliza. Era un recuerdo muy doloroso, y sin embargo, aparte de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, su reacción fue abrir la boca con sorpresa, incapaz de reaccionar.

—¿Cómo...? Es increíble, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede saber eso?

El pirata gruñó de satisfacción e hinchó el pecho.

—De la misma forma que sé que su padre era también médico, que usted se crió en el campo y que antes de alistarse solía ayudar a su familia en el cuidado de animales de granja, y de que actualmente está usted prometido a otra mujer. No se preocupe por eso, estoy seguro de que la marina informará a la señorita de su actual situación y no le importará rescindir el compromiso y buscarse otro pretendiente.

 _Unmomentounmomentounmomento..._ , la mente confusa de John intentó exclamar. Porque todo lo que había dicho el pirata era cierto. ¿Y qué demonios insinuaba con lo de su prometida? ¿Le estaba confirmando que jamás iban a dejarle marchar, como sospechaba? Bonita situación en la que estaba metido.

—Eso ha sido impresionante— murmuró al fin.

El hombre alto se acercó más a él.

—Vaya, no es la reacción que esperaba. ¿Debo entender que no me he equivocado en nada? Añadiré que no guarda usted especial aprecio por su prometida, aunque eso ha sido bastante evidente por lo poco que se ha enojado.

—Como usted ha dicho antes, mi anterior prometida murió de tuberculosis hace cinco años. Ella era el amor de mi vida. Pero se supone que uno debe casarse, ¿verdad?

El pirata se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa mucho lo que se supone que uno deba hacer, a decir verdad.

—Cierto, si no, no sería usted un pirata.

Y a su pesar se encontró sonriendo. Enseguida añadió:

—Oiga, me alegro de que me dé conversación, pero agradecería continuarla en un lugar, digamos, más a cubierto. Esas nubes amenazan tormenta en una hora a lo sumo, y estas cuerdas son ridículas, no es que tenga ningún otro sitio al que ir.

—Supongo que tiene usted razón— concedió el otro graciosamente, agachándose sin prisas para desatarle.

—¡Gracias! Y también, como supongo que usted ya sabe quién soy, estaría muy agradecido de conocer el nombre de mi interlocutor.

El hombre se rió brevemente y se quitó el sombrero para saludar, con sorna.

—Sherlock Holmes, capitán de la Bravucona, a su servicio.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de John. _Ahora sí que soy hombre muerto_ , decidió.

* * *

El capitán le llevó a la cubierta del sollado y le presentó a la tripulación. Le hizo sentar a la mesa de oficiales, donde todo el mundo le palmeó la espalda y le dio la bienvenida a la Bravucona. Le sirvieron carne de vaca en salazón, zanahorias encurtidas y cerveza ligera, y la cena empezó con un ambiente festivo, ya que los ánimos estaban altos después de la victoria sobre la nave del ejército inglés.

—Está usted muy pensativo, doctor.

John tragó saliva, aterrorizado ante la idea de que el capitán Holmes adivinase sus pensamientos igual que había adivinado tantas cosas sobre su vida. Porque John estaba considerando que si hacía unas horas había pensado que encontrarse con un barco pirata en su último viaje con la marina era tener mala suerte, ahora que conocía el nombre de su captor estaba convencido de que había tres parcas revolcándose por el suelo de la risa a su costa.

Porque no hacía ni una semana, John Watson había participado como jurado en un juicio, que había resultado con el veredicto unánime de condena a muerte del acusado, cierto capitán Sherringford Holmes, por cargos de piratería contra la corona británica. Y dicho capitán era conocido por tener un hermano también pirata y con muy pocos escrúpulos. Un sudor frío empezó a bajarle por la espalda a John al ver la mirada de extrañeza de esos fríos ojos azul hielo. Se preguntó si la noticia del ajusticiamiento de su hermano le habría llegado ya, y en caso de que fuera así, si habría recibido también los detalles del juicio. El capitán Holmes tenía su nombre, así que en cuanto supiera de su participación como jurado no habría clemencia. Tendría una muerte horrible por linchamiento, o peor aún, quizá le azotarían y después le dejarían morir atado en la cubierta, poco a poco, regando su espalda de vez en cuando con agua salada para avivar su dolor... John se estremeció e intentó conservar la calma. Debía disimular. Ya pensaría en algo más adelante, cuando no tuviera los ojos de Holmes clavados en él, estudiándole.

—Disculpe, capitán. El día ha sido largo, y los acontecimientos no me han acompañado.

Holmes asintió, con la vista todavía fija en él. Finalmente pareció relajarse y empezó a comer. John también lo hizo. Entabló conversación con los otros oficiales, aunque seguía observando con el rabillo del ojo al capitán, que a su vez también le observaba. Ahora que podía verle con mejor luz, debía admitir que Holmes tenía una gallarda figura. Aunque era delgado, sus hombros eran bastante anchos y sus manos grandes y fuertes, llenas de callos y rozaduras. John apostaba a que era bueno con la espada, pero algunas de las marcas parecían más bien quemaduras químicas, lo que era curioso de encontrar en altamar. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y elásticos como los de un gato, aunque eso concordaba con esa primera impresión de alta cuna que John se había llevado. No conocía los detalles de la biografía del difunto Sherringford Holmes, pero también tenía ese mismo aire de distinción. Lo que ni Sherringford ni nadie más tenía eran aquellos curiosos ojos almendrados, de un gris claro que a veces parecía verde y a veces azul cerúleo, unos ojos que parecían penetrar en lo más profundo del alma hasta desnudarla. John se descubrió sonrojándose sin saber por qué.

Cuando acabó la cena, los marineros echaron a un lado las mesas y empezaron a montar las hamacas. Le indicaron a John cuál podía utilizar y, tras un rato jugando a las cartas y a los dados, todos se retiraron a dormir, excepto aquellos que tenían guardia. John observó como Sherlock Holmes le dedicaba una última mirada a través de la cubierta antes de girarse y desaparecer tras la puerta de su cabina.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron agitados; si John había pensado por un momento que la vida en un bajel pirata era más relajada que en un velero de la marina, se equivocaba por completo. Cada día tenía su dosis de enfermos de escorbuto que cuidar y medicar, y además, por supuesto, insolaciones, manos quemadas por las cuerdas, dedos rotos por el trabajo en los mástiles, cortes diversos... Cuando llevaban a cabo un ataque, además de verse obligado a participar activamente, después tenía el trabajo extra de atender a los heridos en combate. Y, cuando todos los heridos estaban atendidos, generalmente el segundo de a bordo le ponía a remendar velas, dando por supuesto que al ser un cirujano era bueno cosiendo. Cuando llegaba la noche, estaba siempre tan exhausto que apenas conseguía jugar una o dos manos de póquer antes de retirarse a su hamaca.

El capitán Holmes seguía vigilándole, y John se despertaba varias veces durante la noche, intranquilo, sintiendo una mano que se acercaba amenazadora hacia su cuello. Pero cuando despertaba, a su alrededor solo había sombras que roncaban, y todo estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, no estaba a salvo, y jamás lo estaría hasta que no lograra escapar de la Bravucona. Había elaborado un plan, bastante simple, para intentar escaparse la próxima vez que llegaran a un puerto. Pero, para su desazón, en cada ataque vaciaban casi por completo la bodega de los barcos enemigos, con lo que sus provisiones nunca menguaban hasta el punto de necesitar avituallamiento urgente. Y cada vez que el barco recibía una paloma mensajera, el corazón de John daba un vuelco y se decía: _Será hoy. Hoy es mi último día._ Pero el capitán leía los mensajes, los arrugaba y los quemaba, sin comentar nunca nada a nadie.

Era un hombre misterioso, el capitán. Poco a poco le iba conociendo más, ya que cada noche, antes de la cena, solían acabar encontrándose en la cubierta, como aquella primera noche. Las primeras veces, el capitán intentó charlar de cosas comunes, interesarse por cómo se estaba adaptando John a su nueva vida, pero pronto a John le quedó claro que Sherlock Holmes no era muy bueno en la charla insustancial. Pronto se quedaba callado, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando las olas con expresión concentrada, y a John le parecía que estaba buscando desesperadamente temas de conversación. Sonriendo para sí mismo, John empezó a contarle anécdotas interesantes de la historia de la medicina, historias que recordaba de cuando era estudiante en la Universidad de Oxford. Ese tipo de historias fascinaba a Sherlock Holmes y, poco a poco, empezó a ofrecerle también sus historias. No eran leyendas de piratas; John le había calado al fin y al cabo, y resultó que los Holmes eran una familia acomodada, proveniente de la Pequeña Bretaña y con una casa solariega en Essex y todo. Sherlock Holmes había estudiado en Cambridge; John nunca consiguió averiguar qué exactamente. Un poco de química, un poco de leyes, e incluso un poco de medicina, al parecer. Sherlock Holmes tenía unos conocimientos enciclopédicos, que a menudo dejaban al pobre John con la boca abierta de asombro. Y, al mismo tiempo, la cantidad de conocimientos comunes que el capitán desconocía era también digna de asombro.

—¡Oh, Sherlock, no me puedo creer que no sepas quién es el actual primer ministro británico! Bromeas, ¿verdad?

En algún momento durante aquellas semanas habían empezado a tutearse. El capitán parecía ofendido.

—Por mí puede llamarse "primer ministro", para lo que me importa. Los cargos políticos vienen y van, y a veces no piso Inglaterra en más de un año, ¿por qué debería saberlo? Es un conocimiento inútil.

—¿Inútil?—. John meneó la cabeza y se rió con ganas.

Sherlock le miraba con cara de frustración, pero John estaba convencido de que el capitán sabía que no se reía de él con malicia. Era solo que se sentía bien a su lado, y a veces Sherlock decía cosas tan ridículas que no podía evitarlo. Era increíble que alguien tan brillante, tan inteligente, pudiera ser a la vez tan inocente y testarudo. Ese contraste hacía que le buscase cada noche en la cubierta, y que cada vez se encontrara esperando ese momento del día con más impaciencia. O, al menos, eso era lo que se decía John a sí mismo. Que la impaciencia por pasar un rato a solas con Sherlock no tenía nada que ver con esa expresión hambrienta que veía en sus ojos, a veces, mientras cenaban uno frente al otro y se miraban durante unos segundos. O con la forma en la que la luz de la luna hacía brillar sus rizos negros y sus extraños ojos claros. O con su voz, grave, masculina, y a la vez tan etérea cuando le explicaba algún crimen misterioso sucedido hacía varios siglos. John se decía que, sencillamente, se estaban haciendo amigos, a pesar de lo peligroso de esa idea.

Porque estaba claro que el capitán no iba a pasar por alto la muerte de su hermano, y que iba a clamar venganza. Por mucha simpatía que le tuviera, la cabeza del doctor iba a acabar adornando una pica como no consiguiera llegar a un puerto, y pronto.

* * *

Una noche, quizá unos dos meses después de su llegada a la Bravucona, John despertó con su usual sensación de ahogo y de ser acechado. Cada vez se despertaba menos a menudo, lo cual decía a las claras que se estaba confiando demasiado. Y esa noche, cuando abrió los ojos había otros ojos a apenas un palmo de los suyos. Una mano sobre su boca amortiguó su grito de sorpresa.

—¡Sssshhh! Despertarás a todos— le susurró Sherlock.

Porque a él pertenecían aquellos hermosos ojos. John se incorporó en la hamaca y siguió a Sherlock hacia su cabina. Una vez dentro, Sherlock encendió una lámpara de aceite, y John, todavía medio dormido, exploró con los ojos la habitación del capitán.

Era amplia, unos cinco metros por cinco, con una mesa cuadrada en el centro sobre la que había un gran mapa desplegado, y una cortina de terciopelo rojo que separaba la sala de mando de la cama de Sherlock y la zona de aseo. La pared más grande estaba ocupada por una gran librería, mayor incluso que la que John tenía en su casa familiar. Y en la pared de enfrente había una mesa cubierta de todo tipo de frascos y elementos químicos. _Así que es de ahí de donde provienen esas quemaduras químicas de sus manos_ , pensó John. Aparte de eso, había varios sillones, sillas y mesitas bajas, todo ello recubierto de libros, pergaminos, piezas de ropa y chucherías varias, así que en general la cabina daba una cierta sensación de caos elegante. Sherlock apartó un sombrero de una silla y lo tiró al suelo, indicando a John que podía tomar asiento. Él permaneció de pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes, John? Desde que llegaste he notado en ti cierto desasosiego que no me podía explicar.

John se despertó del todo de golpe. El momento había llegado, tenía que huir. Pero, ¿adónde? Dirigió su vista a la puerta de la cabina. Era accesible, solo un par de pasos amplios y podía cruzarla antes que Sherlock. Después subir la escalera hasta la cubierta principal. Pero no tendría tiempo de izar una chalupa y bajarla al agua antes de que Sherlock le detuviera. Y aunque lo consiguiese, ¿adónde iba a ir, sin agua ni comida, y tan lejos de la costa y de las rutas comerciales?

—Durante el día siempre me rehúyes, después en la cubierta me hablas con total libertad, como el amigo que siempre he deseado tener, pero durante la cena...

Sherlock se detuvo ante John, nervioso. ¿De qué estaba hablando? John esperaba la alusión a Maracaibo, al juicio, al ahorcamiento. ¿Qué tenía que ver la cena con nada?

—Durante la cena, y después, mientras juegas a cartas, me miras de una manera que no conseguía desentrañar—. La boca de John se quedó extrañamente seca de repente, y sus músculos parecieron paralizarse—. Hasta hoy. John... Creo que al fin entiendo esas miradas, y por qué yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarte...

—Sherlock...

El capitán tragó saliva, y aunque John apenas podía creer que el altivo e inteligente Sherlock Holmes estuviera nervioso como un colegial, eso era exactamente lo que parecía. John pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la velocidad a la que palpitaba.

—John... Es posible que, a pesar de mi talento y mis dotes de observación, esta vez me equivoque, y perdóname si es así. Te prometo... Si mis conclusiones son equivocadas, te prometo que jamás volveré a mencionarlo, y te agradecería que tú hicieras lo mismo, y que no te sintieras demasiado ofendido... aunque entiendo que te puede parecer algo nauseabundo—. Sherlock cerró los ojos y apartó la cara, con una expresión dolorida. John estaba a punto de levantarse para acercarse a él, alarmado, cuando el capitán recuperó el control y se volvió a encarar hacia él—. John, creo que... sentimos algo el uno por el otro. Algo diferente a la simpatía, o a la camaradería, o incluso diferente a la amistad. Te... Te ruego que me confirmes si mis observaciones son correctas... o si por lo contrario...

Sherlock no acabó la frase. Seguía estudiando a John, aunque a cada palabra que decía su confianza se iba desmoronando y su voz sonaba más titubeante. Al final, ante la falta de reacción de John, Sherlock se metió tras la cortina que delimitaba su dormitorio murmurando:

—Yo... Lo siento mucho, John.

El doctor apretó los puños y se quedó allí sentado, sin poder reaccionar. Tras unos minutos, en los que le parecía que, si se movía siquiera un centímetro o respiraba demasiado fuerte, toda la realidad a su alrededor se iba a desmoronar como un castillo de naipes, John consiguió al fin levantarse y salir de la cabina. Subió hacia la cubierta principal y, una vez allí, respiró con fuerza el aire atiborrado de agua salada.

No podía creer las palabras de Sherlock, lo que había implicado. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Tenía sentimientos románticos hacia el capitán? Eso lo complicaba todo aún más. ¿Qué pasaría cuando al fin se enterara de que había sido él uno de los que había enviado a su hermano a la horca? Se imaginó la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sherlock, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y llenarse los pulmones de aquel aire húmedo y frío para conseguir reaccionar.

Tenía que escapar. Ya, esa misma noche. No podía esperar a encontrar un puerto. Izaría una chalupa y se marcharía, así de simple. Llenó un par de odres de agua y, aunque no se atrevió a bajar a la cocina por miedo a ser descubierto, encontró medio pan y un par de higos en una bolsa en la cubierta. Sabía a quién pertenecían, y se disculpó mentalmente con el propietario, pero era o eso o morirse de hambre en altamar. La parte más importante de su improvisado plan era convencer al marinero de guardia de que esa noche no podía dormir y que le dejara hacer la guardia por él. Fue tan sencillo que casi suspiró de alivio delante del hombre, delatándose. Esperó unos diez minutos, hasta que hacía rato que no se oía ningún movimiento en la cubierta inferior, y entonces empezó a izar la chalupa y a descolgarla sobre el mar. Era un trabajo duro para un solo hombre, y al cabo de poco estaba sudando por el esfuerzo.

—¿Tanto te ha asqueado lo que te he dicho?

A John se le escapó la cuerda de la sorpresa. Sherlock y él saltaron a la vez para alcanzarla al vuelo, antes de que la pequeña embarcación se estrellase contra el océano sin ningún control y corriese el riesgo de partirse en dos. Empezaron a izarla hacia el barco de nuevo, los dos a una, y entonces John se giró a mirar a Sherlock, tan cerca que sus hombros y sus brazos se tocaban.

—Créeme que no ha sido por eso, Sherlock— dijo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué te ibas a escapar en medio de la noche, entonces? Sin apenas agua ni comida, ¿o crees que medio pan y un par de higos te iban a durar más de un día? Necesitarías al menos cuatro días para alcanzar las rutas comerciales con esa chalupa tan pequeña y sin vela, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

John tuvo que apartar la mirada de la expresión de desespero del rostro de Sherlock. Se concentró en volver a colocar la chalupa en su sitio y asegurarla de nuevo en sus goznes. Los músculos de sus brazos le ardían por el esfuerzo físico. Se dejó caer sobre la cubierta, apoyando la espalda en la pared del puente de mando. Sherlock se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas como un indio. Le miraba con timidez, y John notaba un nudo en la garganta y en la vida se había sentido tan confuso.

—Sherlock... No puedo decirte por qué me iba, pero te juro que no es por lo que me has dicho.

—Entonces, ¿no te asquean mis sentimientos?

—En absoluto— se apresuró a responder John, sintiéndose ligero de repente.

—¿Debo suponer entonces... que mis deducciones eran correctas?

John se mordió el labio y pasó revista a todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó al bajel. ¿Se equivocaba Sherlock? El doctor estudió el rostro del capitán, admiró su piel pálida, enrojecida a trozos por el sol, ligeramente quemada en otros, su nariz recta y masculina, los pómulos altos que le conferían aquel aspecto distinguido, los labios perfectamente dibujados como por un artista renacentista, y aquellos ojos... Aquellos ojos poblaban sus sueños, y lo que sentía en ellos no era la sensación de acecho de los primeros días. Los ojos le buscaban, y ardían, y le hacían arder con ellos. De repente, se encontró acortando la distancia entre ellos y uniendo sus labios a los de Sherlock, mirando de cerca aquellos ojos ardientes, tan cerca que parecían un solo ojo. Y se sintió arder como en sus sueños con el cálido cuerpo de Sherlock envolviendo el suyo, y tuvo que cerrar al fin los ojos porque de repente todo aquello era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones. Pero cuando notó una lengua llamando a la puerta de sus labios abrió sin dudarlo un instante. Y si antes había creído que iba a arder como una tea, de repente era todo humedad, saliva, y una lágrima salada colándose en sus labios. John abrió los ojos, sorprendido, justo a tiempo de ver como aquella única lágrima desaparecía de la mejilla de Sherlock, cuidadosamente enjuagada por un dedo.

—¿Tenías miedo entonces, John? ¿Creías que mis hombres lo descubrirían y nos matarían?

John negó con la cabeza, mirándole maravillado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Sherlock, cómo podía haberse engañado de tal manera a sí mismo? Había sido tan claro, desde la primera noche.

—¿Entonces, por qué? John, por más vueltas que le doy esto no consigo deducirlo.

Sherlock parecía realmente frustrado, y a John le dolía verle así. Que tuviera que ser en esas circunstancias... Él que se había resignado a no volver a amar de nuevo, nunca más, y justo ahí, en medio del océano, y en la más adversa de las situaciones, ir a encontrar el amor. Era tan ridículo que era casi poético. _Las parcas, cómo deben estar riéndose..._

—Si te lo digo, mi vida corre peligro, así que mejor no preguntes más.

—¿Quién te quiere mal? John, acabaré con quienquiera que sea.

El doctor suspiró.

—Tú eres el que va a matarme.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y la boca simultáneamente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿En las últimas semanas...— John no podía creerse que estuviera a punto de contárselo, pero quizás era la solución poética definitiva, hallar el amor para morir a sus manos. Estaba muerto de todas formas, y Sherlock necesitaba una explicación— has recibido la noticia de la muerte de tu hermano?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Así que lo sabes. Supongo que presenciarías su ahorcamiento en Maracaibo, antes de embarcar. Las fechas coinciden.

John asintió.

—Hice algo más que presenciarlo. Sherlock... fui parte del jurado que le condenó a muerte. Lo siento muchísimo.

Sherlock siguió mirándole con el ceño fruncido durante unos momentos, y finalmente apartó la vista, suspirando con fuerza, y se levantó. Se acercó al pretil y encendió su pipa, con la vista fija en las olas y en la forma en la que la luz de la luna reverberaba en ellas. John se levantó y se acercó a él, y por un momento casi le pareció que estaban en una de sus habituales charlas de antes de la cena. Solo que, en lugar de una charla, un silencio insoportable se extendió durante varios minutos.

—Por favor, Sherlock, di algo. Di que me odias, cualquier cosa, pero no te quedes callado.

—Cuando tenía diez años— susurró Sherlock al fin, tan bajito que era difícil oírle con el rumor de las olas— mi hermano Sherringford intentó matarme.

John se acercó más a él, hasta que sus hombros se tocaron.

—Él tenía catorce años, y era mucho más grande y más fuerte que yo. Una noche me saltó encima e intentó ahogarme con una almohada mientras dormía. Si nuestro hermano mayor no le hubiera detenido, ahora yo estaría muerto.

—Eso es... horrible. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque nuestro tutor habló de mí con nuestro padre y le dijo que yo era brillante y que haría carrera en Oxford o en Cambridge, y padre estaba tan orgulloso que lo comentó en la cena. Era la primera vez que padre decía algo bueno sobre mí—. La mano de John encontró la de Sherlock y la asió; Sherlock la recibió entrelazando sus dedos—. En nuestra casa, siempre era: " _Sherringford es el más fuerte", "Sherringford es el mejor con la espada", "Sherringford es el mejor montando a caballo"_. Supongo que aquello le descolocó y fue demasiado para su orgullo. Ya le costaba aceptar que nuestro hermano Mycroft fuera el legítimo sucesor de nuestro padre, él debía ser considerado al menos el mejor en todo lo demás. A partir de entonces empezó a odiarme. Cuando dejé Cambridge, decepcionado, y me uní a un barco pirata, él decidió hacer lo mismo. Se dedicó a hacerme la competencia, a hacer siempre lo mismo que yo hiciera pero siempre un poco mejor, un paso por delante. Durante años ha sido una sombra delante de mí, haciéndome burla, presumiendo de su botín y de sus rescates y de lo elevado del precio por su cabeza... Aunque adivino que esto último fue lo que al final le perdió.

John le apretó la mano.

—Aún así... lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Seguía siendo tu hermano.

Sherlock tenía la mirada baja, aún perdida en el mar, pero asintió.

—Gracias. Has sido muy valiente al contármelo. No voy a ejercer mi venganza. Creo que estamos en paz, él y yo: siempre quiso ir por delante de mí, y ahora está definitivamente muy por delante. No tengo ninguna prisa por alcanzarle, de hecho.

John le puso la mano libre en la nuca y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Fue un beso suave y corto, pero hizo que su espalda se estremeciera. Sherlock sonrió con los labios a un aliento de distancia de los suyos, y susurró:

—Entonces, ¿te quedas?

—La Bravucona tiene médico de a bordo para rato— contestó John sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


End file.
